Red Road
by ariella411
Summary: Damon & Enzo weren't the only vampires being held by Augustine in the 1950's. Kenna Von Dohren made the mistake of falling for our favorite blue-eyed vampire. She even trusted him with her life. Now, after 83 long years of torture, all she wants is revenge. But will her plans change after hearing Damon's side of the story? Or maybe when she runs into someone from her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Full Description:_ Damon & Enzo weren't the only vampires being held by Augustine in the 1950's. Kenna Von Dohren made the mistake of falling for our favorite blue-eyed vampire. She even trusted him with her life. Now, after 83 long years of torture, all she wants is revenge. But will her plans change after hearing Damon's side of the story? Or maybe when she runs into someone from her past? DamonOC. EnzoOC. Little bit of ElijahOC. KlausOC. (Later on)_**

**Kenna is portrayed by Caitlin Stasey (Reign / Tomorrow When the War Began)**

**A/N:** I only own my OC.

_The Red Road  
__Chapter 1  
__~Crumbling Walls~_

"Kenna?"

I force my eyes open.

"Kenna?"

I remember where I am.

"Kenna?"

I groan as the pain returns.

"Kenna?"

I place my hands on the cold concrete beneath me.

"Please answer me…"

But I can't. My tongue has not had time to fully heal.

"What did he do to you?"

I clench my teeth as I push myself onto my back.

"Oh my…"

He can see it. The blood.

"Did he…?"

I nod. I know he has had the same procedure done to him several times.

"I'm sorry."

I nod again. I turn my head so my cheek is resting against the cold floor. My eyes land on him.

"I love you."

I reach out my hand and take it in his through the iron bars.

"I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

He is lying. He does not know it. But he is lying. I know the truth.

We are never getting out.

**Fifty Three Years Later…**

When I open my eyes, they land on the ceiling. I've stared at the same gray concrete more than a person can count. I'm in the operating room.

I turn my head to see Dr. Maxfield staring at me. I throw him a look.

"Hey, Professor creepy." I hum under my breath, my accent sounding elegant.

He pulls out his recorder. "Test subject 10000 is seemingly calm, even making jokes."

"It wasn't a joke." I point out quickly with a small smile. I have always hated that damn recorder.

"10000 is not struggling, as usual."

"I think we should take that next step in our relationship so we can start going by a first name basis." I fixate my gaze on the ceiling. "You can call me Kenna and I will call you Professor Creepy. Okay?"

Dr. Maxfield drones on. "Test subject 10000 is trying to make conversation, as usual."

"I'll take that as a maybe. You know you don't really give me much to work with." I clear my throat and wiggle for a second under the braces holding me to my gurney. "What are we working on today, Doc? Eyes? Heart? The subcutaneous layer of my flawless skin?"

"Actually," The Dr. pauses as he turns to his table of torture devices. "We're not working on any thing today."

This confuses me. I narrow my eyes as I glance at him. "What are you saying?"

"You're time as an Augustine vampire is over." He responds without looking at me.

This confuses me even more. "Are you saying that you're letting me go?"

His maniacal laugh makes me flinch. "No."

Dr. Maxfield pulls his recorder out of his back pocket again and turns around me, a smile hanging on his thin lips. "Test subject 100000 is ready to be terminated."

His words reach my ears. "Wait, what?"

"As it turns out," He puts his recorder down and steps towards me slowly. "I have gotten a new test subject that will be taking your place."

"Oh, Doctor Maxfield, you know that no one can take my place." I flash a toothy grin. "Why don't you just let me take care of that other test subject? I know you want me to."

"Nice try." He turns back around to the table behind him as he sighs. "Plus, Enzo apparently failed at the task I gave him and I'm not going to make that mistake with you."

"Where's Enzo?" My small amount of fear has turned into rage. "What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry, you're boyfriend is probably just lying desiccated somewhere. I'm going to go out later, find him, and bring him back."

The fact that he just called Enzo my boyfriend doesn't bother me. It's the fact that even while talking about murder, Dr. Maxfield still manages to smile. "You're going to kill him too, aren't you? Do you think that's a good idea? Getting rid of you're favorite test subjects?"

"Who said you were my favorite?" Dr. Maxfield glances over his shoulders.

"Actions speak louder than words." I tell him.

He turns back to table for a second and then faces me. My eyes drop to the object in his hands. Now, I know he's serious. "Then this is going to make it seem like I hate you. Which wouldn't be wrong at all."

As he raises the stake over his head, I realize that I'm not going to be able to change his mind. So, I fight. I fight for my life; I fight for my right to live.

"You don't have to do this! Just let me go, please…"

"I'm not just going to turn you a monster like you loose on society." He drops the stake as he speaks.

"I'm not a monster."

"You're a vampire. You are the definition of a monster." Dr. Maxfield drops his gaze to the wooden stake in his hand.

"People change. I have been locked away in this hellhole for eighty-three years. I haven't had the chance to show that I can change." I mutter as I try to pull my hands out from the braces around my arms. I can feel my skin starting to tear but I keep going anyways. I know I might be able to break free but I will have to break every bone in my hands. I will push through the pain if it means I get to live.

"And now, you'll never have the chance."

Dr. Maxfield raises the stake over his head again. I can see the corners of his lips flinch upward when his eyes land on my chest, where he will be stabbing me.

I stop fighting and try to calm down. I take a long shaky breath.

"Don't look so happy, Doc. You will see me again… in hell." I close my eyes after seeing the smile fall off his lips.

Stefan's POV…

I hear the voices coming from the basement. I only recognize one. Dr. Maxfield. The other one is a female's but it isn't Elena's. I open the door leading to the basement and speed down the stairs.

When I get down there and realize what is happening, I act quickly. I speed behind the Dr. and knock the stake out of his hand. He turns to me as it hits the floor. He tries to punch me but I dodge his fist easily. He throws another and I grab him by the wrist. I twist him around and wrap my arm around his neck and squeeze. I let him go when I feel him stop struggling.

I watch him drop to the floor, unconscious. My eyes linger on him for a second, making sure he's not going to wake back up. Then I look up.

Kenna's POV…

When I hear a commotion, I open my eyes. What I see, surprises me.

Standing in front of me, where Dr. Maxfield had just been, is a younger man. My eyes drop to the floor where I find the Dr. lying unconscious.

Talk about a knight in shining armor.

"Well, don't just stand there." I look back at the stranger. He seems surprised. I don't know if it's because of the accent or because I can actually talk. I wiggle my arms to indicate what I mean. "Help a girl out."

Like the Dr., he takes two short cautious steps towards me. He grabs onto the braces and pulls his arm upward.

My bindings don't budge.

"Triple enforced steel." I glance down at my arms. "You're going to have to put a little more effort into it."

The stranger presses his lips into a thin line and grabs onto the steel again. I can feel him lift my gurney as he tries to break the bindings again. But this time, it works.

Stefan's POV…

I watch as the girl props herself up onto her elbows. She seems to struggle when she tries to sit up. She drops her legs over the side of the gurney and let her toes brush the concrete floor. I can see the hesitation in her eyes as she drops her gaze. She glances at me before pushing herself off the gurney. When she lands on her feet, her knees buckle.

I catch her right before she hits the ground.

Kenna's POV…

"I got you." The man says as he lifts me back on the gurney.

I remember that I have yet to be given my daily ration of blood. I swear under my breath and lift my eyes to look at the stranger.

"Thanks." I toss my light brown hair over my shoulder, getting it out of my face.

"You're welcome." He seems to bite his tongue as he starts to say something.

"Well, I know you didn't just come here to rescue me." I hold his gaze.

"I came to rescue my friend. I thought she might be here." The stranger's shoulder's fall subtly.

I lick my lips as I press them into a thin line and hop off the gurney again. This time I prepare myself for the overwhelming wave of exhaustion and use the nearest wall as support. My eyes bounce around the room for a second before landing on a door. I glance over my shoulder at the man standing behind me and point to the attached operating room.

He hesitates, giving me an unsure look. I don't know if it is because he doesn't trust me or because he's scared. I decide it's probably the second option.

"If she's here, Doc would have put her in there." I pause, thinking about the past day. "But I haven't heard her screams, so the chance of her actually being in there is slim to none."

The strangers unsure look turns to worry in a flash. He moves past me and grabs the knob. I can see his shoulders move up as he takes a breath. I tiptoe closer, leaning most of my weight against the wall.

I bite my lip as my rescuer opens the door.

Elena's POV…

I want to open my eyes, desperately. But it's as if someone is holding them shut. I can hear voices in the back of my mind. I'm not sure if they are real or just an effect of the anesthetic Dr. Maxfield used on me.

The sound of a door opening reaches my ears. Now, I know it's not a part of my imagination. It's real.

For a second I worry that Dr. Maxfield has returned. But then the person speaks.

"Elena. Elena." They repeat my name twice more, each time getting nearer. "I'm here."

I muster up my strength and force my eyes open. With my eyelids still heavy from the anesthetic, it takes a second for me to regain my full vision.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I see who has come to rescue me.

"Stefan."

Stefan's POV…

I hurry to free her. I pull the braces off her arms and stomach. I find it a lot easier to free Elena than the other girl.

"Are you okay?" I question as I help Elena get off her gurney. She stands up straight on her own.

"I'm fine. Just… a little shaken." She shakes her head, lifting her hand to her forehead.

"Lucky you."

When I hear the accent, I look over my shoulder. The girl I rescued before Elena has made her way into the room. I can see she's struggling to stay on her feet as she leans against the doorway. She's flashing the same charming smile she was wearing when I hesitated to free her.

"Doc was right. You would have been a great test subject." The girl hums a little too loud.

"Who are you?" Elena steps beside me, squaring her shoulders. The girl pushes herself off the wall but keeps a hand on the door frame.

"I'm Kenna Chelle Von Dohren." Her accent thickens as she introduces herself. "But I'm more commonly known as Subject 1-0-0-0-0."

"I'm Stefan Salvatore and this is Elena Gilbert." I decide to give the introductions since Elena's mind seems to be elsewhere.

"Salvatore…" Kenna stutters as she gapes at me. I feel slightly uncomfortable but I hold her stare. She bites down on her lower when squeezes her eyes shut. She leans against the door way again, tapping her head against the wood once. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" I step towards her slowly. Elena hangs back, her eyes still fixated on the floor.

"Is he here? Is that why Dr. Maxfield had Enzo leave?" Kenna's questions come off more as accusations.

"Who are you talking about?" I refer to the first question. "And how do you know Enzo?"

"She's talking about Damon." Elena pipes in quietly.

Elena's POV…

"He told me about you." I continue, keeping my eyes on the girl standing in front of me. She's younger than I imagined. Prettier.

"You two must be close if he's mentioned me." Kenna narrows her dark brown eyes but her tone comes off humorous.

"I'm his girlfriend." I respond quickly. I remember what Damon had said about this Kenna girl. They had gotten close while they were locked up together. He never really defined their relationship for me, though.

She winces. "Of course you are."

"Can one of you tell me what you're talking about?" Stefan breaks his silence. His eyes bounce off the two girls standing in front of him as he waits for an answer.

Kenna's POV…

"She's an Augustine vampire." Elena mutters under her breath. Stefan's eyes jump to me. I pull my lips into a smile.

"Been one for about… what is it now? 2011?" I pause, adding up the years in my head. "Oh, yeah. 83 years."

I can't help but feel slightly amused by Elena and Stefan's reaction. Their jaws drops open slightly, a mix of emotions crossing over their facial features. I don't know what they are thinking, but I can tell what they aren't.

"Don't look so worried. I'm not going to hurt either of you."

"What about Damon?" It's Elena's turn to try to look intimidating.

I smile again, shaking me head slowly. "Damon's a different story."

"We can't let you hurt him." Stefan steps forward.

"You think you can stop me?" I square my shoulders as I stand up straight. "I'd say I'm at least more than a hundred years older than the both of you and while I may be a little weak now, it wont be a problem once I get some blood in me."

"Then we can't let you go." Elena takes a deep breath.

I roll my eyes as I scoff. "You heard the story. You know what your boyfriend did to me and yet, you're still defending him."

Elena clenches her teeth. "I love him."

I catch Stefan drop his gaze to the floor. But it wasn't just a casual eye movement. It was the same broken glance that I did right after Damon left.

"I'm sure a lot of people do." I return my eyes to Elena. "I understand why you want to save Damon, i just don't care."

"You flipped the switch." Elena guesses. I stop myself from laughing at the last second.

"No, sweetie. I have my humanity." I sigh quietly as I run my tongue over my lips. "That's why I'm able to hate your boyfriend with such passion. Because I felt every pesky emotion that came after being betrayed by the most important person in my life."

"Did you know that he shut off his…" Elena starts.

I cut her off quickly. "I don't want to hear your excuses for his actions. I have spent the last fifty three years hating Damon Salvatore and I'm not going to stop now because you, his current and probably non-permanent girlfriend, begs me not to. I've made up my mind. I'm going kill Damon and I'm going to enjoy it."

Elena's POV…

I don't know what else I can say. This girl has already made up her mind. She wants to kill Damon. But I can't let her.

I heard what she said, but I don't care. "Please, just hear him out. Listen to his side of the story."

"He deserves everything he's got coming to him. You know it, I know it, and I'm pretty sure he knows it." Kenna seems to ignore my last plea completely.

"Look, my brother has done a lot of messed up things in his life but he doesn't deserve to die for the mistakes he made so long ago." Stefan tells her.

"Calling it a mistake is a bit of an understatement." Kenna points out quickly. Her smile turns more rigid. "After he left, everything changed. I don't want to get into all the gory details but lets just say that after Damon, Enzo and I would have been stupid to try to escape again. So, I was stuck here for fifty three more years."

I swallow as I take a step towards Kenna. "Damon isn't the same person…"

"God, you just don't stop, do you?" She gives a short abrupt laugh. "I'll say it one more time, okay? I don't care about Damon and I don't care about his girlfriend or brother or anyone else for that matter. All I care about is finding him and looking into his eyes as I rip out his heart. I know you must think I'm vicious but that's what happens when you're stuck in hell for eighty-three years."

"So, you're just going to kill him for something he did fifty three years ago?" I try to make her idea of revenge seem ridiculous.

"C'est la vie."

Stefan's POV…

The muffled groan reaches the room a second after Kenna speaks. We all turn to look into first operation room.

I can see Dr. Maxfield starting to move. I knew that we didn't have long to get out but I lost track of time.

"This has been fun and all… but I really should be going." Kenna turns back to us, a charming smile already hanging on her lips. She gives a small wave.

I reach for her a second too late. I don't know how she did it but she speeds off at full vampire speed. I do know that after that kind of exertion, she'll be wiped out.

Another groan erupts into the room. I glance at Elena. When she nods, I speed out of the basement. I stop once I get outside and look over my shoulder. Elena speeds out of her dad's old building a second after me.

She glances around, probably hoping to find Kenna standing out in the open. With no such luck, she turns back to me.

"What are we going to do?"

I sigh quietly; knowing that the girl I help free is already long gone. "Right now, all we have to do is find Damon before she does."

****I really hoped you liked this chapter. In the next chapter, there will be some flashbacks featuring Damon/Kenna/Enzo and I have another way of giving glimpses into the past. So stay tuned! It's only the first out of at least a possible three-shot or maybe four-shot series, depending on how it plays out. But of course, I also have the option of turning into a full-length story. Please follow/favorite/review. Make sure to tell me what you think I should do concerning the how long i should make this story. Thoughts, opinions, comments, etc are all welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I only own my OC.

_Red Road  
__Chapter 2  
__~Bleeding Out~_

I remember when I first met him, as if it was yesterday.

I dug the rock into the wall slowly, etching away the top layer of the cell's stone. Behind it there laid a white line… a tally. I dropped the rock onto the floor as I sat back, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Another week gone and new one on the horizon." I said quietly.

"So poetic. It almost doesn't make it sound so terrible." Enzo replied humorously.

"Terrible, shmearable." I smiled to myself, and spread my legs out in front of me. I rolled onto my stomach, moving in front of the small hole that gave me sight into Enzo's cell. The thick bars were the only things separating us.

"Ah, yes. You are the tough one." Enzo reminisced as he moved in front of the hole. He smiled when our eyes met. "You seem to not even fear the certain death that has been set upon us."

I laughed lightly. "Fear it? If it does come, I will welcome it."

"And why is that?" Enzo's smile faltered as his eyes dropped to the floor.

"One cannot die if they are already dead."

"You are not dead. You are very much alive."

He was just trying to make me feel better but I knew the truth.

"Tell that to Dr. Whitmore." I sighed quietly as I ran my fingers over the cold concrete floor. No matter how long I was in that cell, the floor was always cold and the air was always humid.

"Tell me what?"

The sudden reply from Dr. Whitmore had startled Enzo and I. We had been too distracted to remember to listen for his arrival.

"Tell me what?" The doctor's voice reached our ears again, louder than the first.

"That we might have to cancel the welcome back party." I called over my shoulder towards the entrance of the basement. I could not see the doctor but I knew he was there.

"It's an unfortunate turn of events really. I do miss the taste of a cold bourbon." Enzo added quickly. I managed to muffle a short laugh that erupted from my lips but the silence that followed made me think the doctor did not find us funny.

"Well, now you can have a welcoming party for your new cellmate." The doctor muttered as he stepped in front of my cell. His words made me sit up straight.

"Wait, what?" I pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear slowly as I searched for the sound of footsteps. The sound of someone struggling caused me to believe him.

"I got an opportune chance to get a new test subject and I took it." The doctor continued while he glanced back at the basement door.

At that moment, the door opened. Enzo gave me a fleeting look before jumping to his feet. I did the opposite. I rolled onto my stomach again and moved over to the wall adjoining my cell to the third. The hole, broken by iron bars, gave me a perfect view of the new test subject.

Two smaller men were guiding the dark haired man into the basement. His head hung lower than his shoulders, indicating his weakened state. I watched as the doctor opened the cell door and the men threw him inside. I flinched as his body hit the floor. He didn't even put out his hands to stop himself from hitting the concrete too hard.

I was smart, though, and I waited. I waited until the doctor and his lackeys left the basement to scooch closer to the hole. I pursed my lips as I watched the man start to stir. When his eyes opened, he seemed oblivious to what was going on. He searched his own cell for answers first. Then his blue eyes landed on me.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? What did they do to me?" The questions rolled of his tongue like dice. I didn't know which question I was supposed to answer first.

I started with the simplest one. "I'm Kenna… and uh… welcome to Augustine, I guess."

"What the hell is Augustine?" The man's eyebrows pinched together in the middle of his forehead. I took a quick breath, not sure of how I should respond to a question like that.

_It's a vampire hating/torturing group and you're it's newest victim_ didn't sound like it would go over well.

"It's… uh… It's…" The explanation was still forming in my head. "It's a sort of club or group."

"And what do I have to do with it?" The man probed. He had moved into an identical position and then decided to have a short staring contest with me.

"You're a vampire." Enzo's voice stretched through the air. "They experiment on vampires."

"What? What do you mean?" The stranger's confusion seemed to multiply. I glanced over my shoulder at Enzo who was sitting by his hole again.

"They like to do operations on us. Remove organs, chop things off, burn things, etcetera." Enzo continued while he waved his hand in the air. I looked at him again, but my expression was fixed into a glare.

"But don't worry, mate. It gets better… eventually." Enzo smiled charmingly at the stranger, as if they were old friends.

"Ignore him. He's just trying to scare you." I moved in front of the hole I shared with the man.

"Is it working?" Enzo's question caused me to shake my head.

When I looked back at the man, I could tell he was actually a little spooked. By the lack of fight he was giving, and the droop of his eyelids, I knew that the vervain was still wearing off.

"Hey. Enzo means well, he really does." I pressed my lips together.

"Is he telling the truth?" The man asks.

I didn't want to say it out loud. It was a lot to take in within a couple minutes. So, I just nodded

"Does it get easier?"

His question made me think back to the first couple months of my long career as a test subject. I had to ask myself; was there a difference? Was I more numb to the pain as time went on?

The answer was no.

"Eventually." I decided to lie. Just because I had been there for so long, doesn't mean he was going to be.

"How long did it take for you?"

"A couple years, give or take." I forced myself to shrug, to give my response a nonchalant demeanor.

"… And how long have you been here?" The man looked me in the eyes. I didn't know if it was his searching blue eyes or the fact that I was feeling sorry for him.

But I told the truth. "Twenty-five years."

"They keep people for that long?"

"I'm a special circumstance." I told him quickly. Enzo's light laughter erupted through the air.

"They only tell her that to make her feel special."

I didn't bother turning around. "Shut up, Enzo."

"We're not going to get out any time soon, are we?" The man continued to ask questions that I never really knew the answer to.

"I don't know." I paused my eyes fell to the floor. "All you can do for now, is not loose hope."

"You still have hope?"

I ran my tongue over my lips, and set my teeth together. "Yes. I do."

When I looked up, our eyes locked onto each other's again. I couldn't look away, though I didn't want to.

The man shook his head suddenly, as if remembering something. "I'm sorry. I forgot my manners. I'm Damon Salvatore"

His playful tone made me smile. "It's nice to meet you Damon Salvatore."

* * *

I look into the mirror. The girl staring back at me looks drained. My skin is paler than I remember and my brown eyes seem darker.

It has been so many years since the last time I looked in a mirror but I don't look like my old self. I smile, and my lips still spread out in a thin line and lift my cheeks. I flash my teeth, without the fangs, even though I know I'm not really happy.

I don't know if I could ever be happy again.

No. I can't be happy. Not while Damon is still alive. Not while Augustine is still kidnapping vampires. But what's worse than Damon walking around free and Augustine still running strong is the nightmares.

I run my fingers through my wavy hair and push it behind my ears.

I pull the hood of my sweatshirt over my head as I walk back out into the restaurant. When I see the flash of crow-colored hair moving through the room, one name comes to mind. I shake my head. Damon knows I'm after him. Would he really risk going out?

The answer is yes.

At the sight of the leather jacket, my suspicion mounts. Then I catch a glimpse of a blue ring. Lapis lazuli.

As the awareness settles, my stomach twists. I don't know what it's caused by and I don't take the time to think it through.

I'm already walking towards him by the time my eyes meet his. Although I never expected him to run, I did expect to see some fear. But as I continue towards him, his expression suggests that putting up a fight isn't even an option.

I don't care. I'm still going to kill him.

Enzo jumps in front of me when I'm only a few feet from Damon. His larger build blocks my view of the dark haired, traitorous vampire. I step back from my friend, narrowing my eyes. I don't know why he's stopping me. He was on board with the plan a few hours ago.

"What are you doing?" The words come out more like an accusation than a question. I didn't mean them to, though.

Enzo grabs my arm, harder than usual. He starts to push me back towards the door, away from Damon. His eyebrows are set in straight lines on his forehead as he guides me out of the restaurant. I do fight him but he just manages to keep me in his grasp.

When the door to the restaurant closes behind him, I break free.

"What the hell was that?" The anger and frustration in my voice is evident. "Why did you stop me?"

"You're joking, right?" Enzo responds to my question with a question, a problem he's always had. I raise an eyebrow, silently telling him to clarify. "That place is packed, Kenna. You can't rip his heart out in front of half the town. You might be seven hundred years old, but you're still not able to compel more than one person at once."

I know his argument is a valid one but I don't think it would have mattered.

"I don't care. His heart would have been gone before anyone could have realized I took it." I fold my arms over my chest.

Enzo's lips twitch up in a smile. "I agreed to stay here with you because we promised to stick together no matter what but you have to be smarter about this."

He's right. And I know it too.

I sigh quietly as I keep my eyes fixed on his. "And do you actually have a _smart _plan?"

"Damon thinks I decided to let it go, my anger. But we both know that isn't true." Enzo's ever-present smile widens as he pauses.

I think I know where this is going.

"And I have a feeling that he would jump at the chance to rekindle our lost friendship." Enzo continues quietly.

"You're going to play the friend card, aren't you?" I'm impressed by his deceptive idea

"And I suggest you do too."

I take it back.

"You want me to act like I _want_ to be his friend?" I scoff quietly but I know he hears it. "All that time in the cell must have caused memory loss."

"You want to kill him. I want to help you. And this is the best way to do it." Enzo grabs my shoulders again. "Just listen to me. If you get close to him, he might develop feelings for you again. Then, when you rip out his heart, he'll feel the same betrayal you did."

His idea is kind of genius. But I still have some doubts.

"He would never believe me. I told his whiny girlfriend and hot brother that I was going to kill him no matter what."

"You make them believe it." Enzo drops his arms to his sides. "You always were a good liar."

I sigh quietly. "I wouldn't be lying, I would be acting."

"Then you put on a hell of a show."

* * *

Damon's POV…

"Was that…?" Elena's voice wavers as she comes up behind me.

I nod slowly as I face her. "Yeah."

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to do this." Elena mutters under her breath. She glances over her shoulder at the door.

The same door Enzo pulled Kenna through.

I keep my gaze fixed on it for a few seconds before looking back at Elena.

I had told her about my experience at Augustine. I had told her about the betrayal. I had told her about Enzo. I had even mentioned Kenna. But she doesn't know the full truth. And I'm not sure if I want her to.

I return my eyes to the door, leading out of the Mystic Grill. "I'll be right back. Stay here."

I start towards the door, my feet moving past each other quickly. I'm outside before I take another breath.

When I decided to leave the restaurant, I didn't know what I was planning to do if I had gotten outside and Kenna was there.

I nearly say a prayer when I see that neither Kenna nor Enzo are in sight.

* * *

Elena's POV…

Damon's hiding something. I'm sure he is.

When he broke up with me last night, I figured his reasoning was real. He didn't want me making excuses for him anymore and truthfully, I didn't want to either.

But I connected the dots.

We were fine. Even after talking about what happened with Enzo and my dad. Damon reacted in the appropriate way. He was upset about Enzo and frustrated when learning about my dad's involvement with Augustine. Then I mentioned Kenna.

At the sound of her name, Damon tensed up. I ignored it easily. He had reacted nearly the exact same way when talking about Enzo. As I continued to tell him what Kenna said after Stefan freed her, Damon got antsy. He broke up with me a minute later.

"They're gone."

I spin around to face Damon.

"Well, I don't think she wants to stick around longer than she has to." I give a small shrug.

"You should go home with Stefan." Damon tells me but his eyes move around the room, never looking at me. He knows that I would do anything to help protect him and I understand that he still wants to keep me safe. But apparently he forgot that Alaric taught me how to kill a vampire.

"I can protect myself. And it's not like being at the boarding house is safer than being here." I point out the obvious but forgotten truth. "Kenna wont try anything out in the open."

"She did, actually. And it wasn't the dozens of witnesses that stopped her. It was Enzo." Damon finally looks at me… but only for a second.

"So, you think they're working together?"

"I know they are."

* * *

Stefan's POV…

"You can't keep acting like this isn't happening." Elena throws her jacket down on the couch. Damon gives me a fleeting glance before following her into the living room.

"Elena, I'm fully aware of what's going on. I just don't think it's worth freaking out over." Damon doesn't join Elena by the couch, like I thought he would. Instead, he walks straight to the alcohol and pours himself a glass of bourbon.

"Someone is trying to kill you, Damon. If that's not worth freaking out over, what is?" Elena crosses her arms over her chest as she squares her shoulders.

I watch the both of them closely as their staring contest continues for several seconds.

"Right now, I don't have anything to worry about. She isn't going to show up here, if she's smart." Damon takes a short drink out of his glass. "And she is."

"What about Enzo? Huh?" Elena prods with a raised eyebrow. I know she's trying to get him to care. But I also know that it isn't working.

"He stopped her from killing me in the Grill. I don't think he's a major threat."

"And what if he is?" Elena retorts quickly.

"Then I'll keep an eye out for him too." Damon smirks. I can tell he isn't really happy. It's one of his sarcastic smiles.

Elena goes on worrying. She mumbles something about making a plan. Damon sets his glass down on the table behind the couch, his eyes dropping to it.

I know they broke up last night. I heard it. I know Elena cried herself to sleep. I saw her. I know Damon never wanted to hurt Elena. He told me. He denied that it had anything to do with Enzo… or Kenna. But I could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"Look," I say as I step into the living room. Damon and Elena both look at me. "We know that Kenna's main goal is to kill you. What we don't know, is where Enzo stands in the midst of all this. Why don't we just go talk to him?"

"Our goal is to keep Damon alive, Stefan. Not to send him into the lions den." Elena throws me a look.

"I'm in." Damon speaks up a second after Elena. His wide smile seems sincere.

"You're kidding." Elena turns to Damon. He shakes his head as he starts out of the living room.

"Nope." Damon joins me in the foyer. "Stefan's right. The only way we'll get a feel of what we're up against is to get a flat out answer."

"And what if he lies?" Elena's eyes bounce between the both of us.

"Then we'll know where he stands." Damon responds quickly. He turns towards the door and I follow close on his heels. "We'll be back soon."

"Damon…" Elena starts as Damon opens the front door.

We both stop dead in our tracks when we see who is waiting on the porch. A smile stretches across his face when his eyes meet mine.

"Enzo." Damon breathes.

"Nice to see you again, mate." Enzo takes his hands out of his pockets. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Damon and I share a look before turning our attention back to Enzo.

"Come on in." I mutter under my breath.

Enzo takes a large step into the house and his smile widens.

* * *

Kenna's POV…

I press the button again and the song pumping through the car changes again. Playing with the car controls is the only thing preoccupying my time. I slump down my seat and put my feet up on the dashboard.

Enzo said that he'd only be gone for a moment. But he disappeared into the Salvatore house more than five minutes ago and has yet to emerge again. I'm not worried about Enzo. I know he can take care of himself. I'm curious.

I open the car door and step out quickly, shutting the door behind me before I can change my mind. I walk up to the house and raise my hand to knock. I hesitate, though.

I push my hair behind my ear and listen to the talking coming from inside.

"Kenna isn't a problem either. She's forgotten about her revenge plan."

Enzo. He's lying but he sounds convincing.

"That… I don't believe."

Damon.

"I told her that I was staying with the goal of becoming friends with you again and if she wanted to remain friends with me, she would have to stop trying to kill you."

Enzo. He's definitely giving this his best shot. I would never believe it though because I know that Enzo would never give up our friendship for Damon's.

"Please, tell me you aren't falling for this."

It's a girls voice… tiny and wavering. Elena. I knew she would be the one that we'd have to work with the most.

"There's nothing to fall for… unless you're talking about my good looks."

Enzo. I can't help but smile. He's arguing in true Enzo fashion.

"I don't know why we can't give him a chance to prove himself."

I don't recognize the voice right away. It's not Damon's or Enzo's. That leaves Stefan. I liked my knight in shining armor from the moment came riding in on his horse to free me.

I catch a loud sigh. "Because if he's lying, it could cost Damon his life."

Elena. She's completely right but I can't help but get the urge to slap her. I don't know if it is because of her constant utterances or because of who she is. Someone that Damon loves dearly.

"I'll admit that at one point my main goal in life was to kill you, to make you feel all the hurt Kenna and I did when you abandoned us. But now that I'm actually free, after centuries of being kept in a cell, all I want is a do-over."

Enzo. I'm proud of him. He's managed to swallow all the hate he has for Damon and give the best debate of his life. He's even started to convince me.

"Let's say I do believe you, then what?"

Damon. He's not going to say it out loud but I have a feeling that he's starting to believe Enzo. Or at least he wants to.

"Then we start working at repairing our friendship."

Enzo. His accent gives him away every time.

"And if I don't?"

Damon. He's being smart about this. But I'm sure Enzo will seal the deal.

Enzo takes a second to answer. I guess that question caught him a little off guard. Or maybe he just didn't have an answer prepared.

"Then I will try to convince you."

You go, Enzo.

"What about Kenna?"

Elena. She's loosing and she hates it. I respect her perseverance as much as I hate it.

"Let's just say that I neutralized that threat."

Enzo. I don't know if I would say _neutralized_ but if it fits the bill for Damon, then what the hell?

Silence. Not even a sigh or loud exhalation. Nothing.

I purse my lips into a thin line and raise my hand again. I'm about to knock when someone breaks the silence.

"Consider yourself on probation."

Damon.

The trap is set. Now, all Enzo has to do is work me into the conversation. I don't know how he'll do it but I wish him luck.

I turn on my heels and start down the steps.

"What about Kenna?"

The accent slices through the air like an airplane.

I approach the door again, tossing my brown hair over my shoulder.

"What about her?"

The question comes off as a little pointlessly vicious. Elena. I'm going to have to win her over pretty quick.

"She wants the same thing that I do. She wants a fresh start."

There isn't a bigger lie that Enzo could give these people.

"Why? Why would she want that?"

"Because she still cares about you."

I have to use most of my willpower to make sure I don't barge through the door. That was definitely the biggest lie that has ever come out of Enzo's mouth.

"What?"

The voices echo through the air. I do know that the most abrupt one came from Damon, the squeak came from Elena, and the last one must have come from Stefan.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend like I can explain it for you in the best way."

Enzo takes a long breath. I hear footsteps. It sounds like they're coming towards me… the door. I turn away from the house again and take a step.

"That's why she's here to do it herself."

Now, I'm the one caught off guard. Enzo wasn't supposed to introduce me, just the idea of me, sort of. He's straying from the plan. And I should have seen it coming.

I spin back towards the door and pull my hair forward over my shoulders. I debate, for a second, what I should do with my hands. I decide to place one on my hip and just leave the other hanging like a dead fish. A pretty, manicured dead fish.

The door swings open and so do everyone's jaws.

I force the prettiest smile I have in my vault. It's the same smile I've used to land dates with princes and invitations to parties I should've never been given.

"Did you miss me?"

I direct the question at the only person who could have missed me. Damon.

It doesn't take much longer than half a second for my eyes to land on him. His dark crow-colored hair and intense blue eyes have remained unchanged since the last time I saw him for longer than a couple seconds… fifty years ago.

"No. No. She can't be here." Elena breaks the silence quickly with a shake of the head.

It's obvious she's a little overwhelmed. I don't blame her. I would be worried too if I were her.

"She's just trying to make amends, like me." Enzo assures her as he gestures to me. I flash my award-winning smile again.

"She wanted to rip out Damon's heart a few hours ago. What happened to that side of her?" Elena asks Enzo. She points at me and she's talking about me. It doesn't occur to her to ask me, though.

I give a loud sigh before stepping inside the house. All eyes land on me.

"It doesn't really matter if you want me here or not because I don't have to be invited in. I was just staying outside to be polite. But now that I know that chivalry is officially dead, I guess it doesn't matter."

I realize, after I've said my piece, it came off a little more vicious than I intended. I don't back down though.

"I understand that you all might be a little skeptical and it is one hundred percent understandable with what is going on and all. But there really is no need." I can't stop myself from glancing at Damon. He's resorted to a more guarded stance, arms folded over his chest. I take a deep breath before continuing. God knows I need it. "I'm here to put my vendetta to rest."

"How can we believe you when just yesterday you were telling me you wanted to rip out his heart?" Elena's eyes widen for a second as she looks at me.

I know that there is only one thing that can make my words any more believable.

"I give you my word… and I never break my word."

In all cases, other than this one, it would be the truth.

I look at Enzo. He's the only one who could reassure these people that I'm not lying.

"She doesn't." Enzo pauses. "And I would know the best since I spent nearly seventy years with her."

He means the best but his words come off a little spiteful.

"Sorry, but I don't believe you." Elena admits softly.

"What about you?" Damon looks at his brother. "What do you think about this?"

Stefan keeps his eyes on me. He glances at Enzo but returns his gaze to me immediately.

"I don't believe her… yet." He shoves his hands into his pockets. "I think that we should give her a chance though."

"Well, I'm a little torn." Damon admits with a small shrug. "You see, I know you and you wouldn't just let this go."

I know I'm going to have to tell at least half of the truth.

"I haven't." I pause to take a deep breath. "Do you remember what it was like to be in that cell? What it was like to wake up every day and go through the same torture routine over and over again? Well, in case you forgot, it sucked, Damon. I went through that for eighty-three years. Now, I'm out and i've figured out that everything has changed… everyone has changed. I don't have any family or friends, other than Enzo. Don't get me wrong, Enzo is more than enough for me, but I just… I just want to get back to living my life. I don't want to fixate on something that happened so long ago when everyone else is moving on."

What happens in the next ten seconds would amaze anybody.

Damon takes two long steps towards me.

_One Mississippi._

He narrows his eyes.

_Two Mississippi._

"Can I trust you?" His eyes are searching for it.

_Three Mississippi._

"Yes." I answer without hesitation.

_Four Mississippi._

It is Damon's turn to hesitate.

_Five Mississippi._

He extends his hand.

_Six Mississippi._

I meet his eyes.

_Seven Mississippi._

He smiles.

_Eight Mississippi._

"Let's just agree to take it one step at a time."

_Nine Mississippi._

I take his hand with a small smile. "Sounds good to me."

_Ten Mississippi._

****So far, I think I'm just doing a four-shot, so two more chapters after this one. But I might make it full length. We'll see. I love hearing what everyone has to say so please follow/favorite/review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** I only own my OC. And i'm sorry for any errors.

Red Road  
_Chapter 3  
__~Dark Paradise~_

I never wanted to admit it

But I was hurt and scared.

I just wanted to go home.

I knew I couldn't.

Then he came along.

He gave me hope.

He gave me the will to live.

And in the end…

he was the one to take it away.

* * *

Uttering his name fills my mouth with a sour taste. I don't think it will matter if I speak it more often or if I stop completely. His name is like a potent poison and it will always be that to me.

"Damon…" I force myself to speak, wincing as the name falls off my lips.

He looks up from the book in his lap, his eyes meeting mine.

"It hurts." I whispered. It was the truth. The pain searing through my stomach was intense and demanding.

"_I know. I'm sorry." His breath hitched in his throat. "But we're only going to be here for a couple more days. Then I'm going to get you out of here. I promise, Kenna."_

_A nod was all I could manage and when his blue eyes landed on mine, the pain faded._

"I didn't think you'd be coming by today." He tells me as he places the book on the couch cushion next to him.

"And why is that?" I plant my feet a few inches apart and fold my arms over my chest. I refuse the idea of walking into the living room, the same room Damon is lounging in.

"Because Elena's here." Damon stands from the couch. At the same moment he points towards the ceiling. It is a silent gesture telling me that Elena is upstairs.

Now, I do regret coming over.

"She's the one with the problem, not me." I give a small shrug as my accent fills the air.

Elena is the only person in the house… in Damon's group of friends who hasn't taken an instant liking to me. I see the hesitation in her eyes, the caution. I respect her for it, but I also hate her for it.

"She still thinks you're going to try to murder me in my sleep." Damon squares his shoulders as he cocks his head.

I roll my eyes and flash a smile. "Only cowards attack while their enemy is defenseless."

"So, it wouldn't be an option for you?" He pinches his eyebrows together in the middle of his forehead.

I can't help but widen my smile. Devious? Yes. Misleading? Yes. Regrettable? No.

"For most people, it would be. But for you, an old friend, I would give you the courtesy of waiting until you had arms to bear or at least someplace to hide." I answer easily, the sentence flowing together like a river.

Damon's eyes linger on me again. I ignore his blue pearls easily and walk into the living room, making sure to keep a fair amount of space between Damon and I.

"Where's Enzo?"

I avoid his gaze as I make my way to the alcohol set on the table behind the couch. "He's busy today."

"Anything going on between the two of you?" Damon's pause only last a second. "I mean, you two have had seventy years stuck in a cell to develop something."

"Thanks to you." I mutter under my breath as I grab the largest bottle of bourbon they have.

"I always figured you and Enzo would end up together… after I left." He adds quickly as if he didn't hear my quiet remark. I pour myself a drink as he stares at me.

"And why is that?" I keep my own eyes on my cup because I hate looking at Damon. Every time I do, I remember things from our past, moments I would like to forget.

"Because I saw the way he always looked at you."

His response rattles me. The truth is that Enzo and I are just friends. We're closer than most friends but that's all.

I cover my surprise with a small laugh. "Well, you're wrong. Enzo is like my brother. It has always been like that."

_Even through my clothes I could feel how cold the floor was. Enzo was on his stomach too, his gaze fixed on me, his lips turned up in a small smile._

_"When we get out, I'm going to take you to Italy. You would love it there. The food, the people, the culture, the scenery it's all so captivating." Enzo says in a low voice. I wince when a small laugh escapes my lips._

_The doctor had removed three of my ribs less within the hour. Yet, I still managed to laugh and flash a quick smile._

_"It sounds perfect."_

I force myself to look up at Damon. It's not like I want to see him, I want to see his expression.

It's a smug one. "It used to make me jealous, the way he looked at you. He used to watch you sleep. I didn't think much of it until I realized we would look at you the same exact way. He loved you, Kenna, and I'm sure he still does."

I feel like a weight has just been placed on my chest… a weight that doesn't belong there. I swallow in an attempt to regain my composure. It doesn't work.

I don't know why Damon is telling me that Enzo is in love with me. It isn't the truth. Damon is only good at one thing… deception.

"You're bluffing." I pronounce the word clearly, even with my think accent. "I have been stuck in a cell next to him for over seventy years. If he ever felt more than just sibling love towards me, he would have said something."

"Why? So you could reject him? Then he would have had to gone through those seventy years knowing that he never had a chance with you." Damon has the nerve to smile.

"He knew that I was in love with…" I stop myself a second too late. And by the look on Damon's face, he's already finished the sentence for me. "Enzo and I are nothing more than friends."

"Keep telling yourself that, Kenna." Damon shakes his head as he walks towards me. I step back in response, keeping the same amount of distance between us.

I forget about Enzo's plan and narrow my eyes. "Don't act like you know anything about my life, Damon. You gave up that right the day you abandoned me in a burning house to die."

I catch Damon's smirk falter as my words settle in the air around us. I know it wasn't a good idea to say something so spiteful, but even after all this time, he still knows what to say to bug me.

"I gotta go." I mutter under my breath as I head towards the door. I keep my eyes on the floor in the hopes that Damon will see that I don't want to talk anymore.

"Kenna, wait." His call doesn't stop me. I keep walking until I'm standing in the driveway. Once I'm safely outside of the house, I take a deep breath.

I hate Damon… I really do. Yet I still get that twisting in my stomach every time he looks at me and that only makes me hate him more.

"Hey." I recognize the voice before I can turn around. It's Stefan. When he smiles, I return it easily. "Are you staying or leaving?"

I scoff as my eyes dart back to the house for a split second. I wouldn't go back inside even if someone paid me. "Leaving."

"Something wrong?" Stefan's eyes fill with obvious concern. I can tell he actually cares what my answer might be.

I don't want to take the time to explain what had just happened with Damon, so I lie. "Nope. I just want to go home."

Stefan glances around the driveway. "Do you need a ride?"

I remember that I don't have a car… let alone know how to drive one. Enzo had dropped me off before going to run a revenge errand. I purse my lips into a thin line as I turn back to Stefan.

"That would be great."

* * *

I lean my head against the window and my gaze moves to the scenery flashing by outside of the car. I run my fingers through my hair, pushing it behind my ear to get it away from my face.

"Whatever my brother said, I'm sure he didn't mean for it to hurt you." Stefan breaks the silence suddenly.

I don't have the willpower to stop myself from scoffing. I roll my neck and my eyes land on Stefan. "Of course not… because Damon Salvatore never hurts anyone."

Stefan's lips turn up into a small smile when he hears the sarcasm. "He's changed a lot in the last couple years. He's not the same guy."

_The same guy that left me to be tortured for fifty additional years? _The question passes through my head but I decide not to utter it aloud. I know it wouldn't help my revenge plan.

"I know. That's why I stopped trying to kill him."

"Elena doesn't believe you. She thinks that you're still trying to kill him."

"Go figure." I mutter under my breath and look out the window again.

"Damon values her opinion… a lot."

"I know. And I have a plan to win her over."

"What is it?" Stefan questions as he turns into the driveway.

"You're gonna have to wait to find out." I smile as I open the door and step out. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. Just call me if you ever need another one." Stefan tells me before I shut the door.

"Will do." I wave as Stefan pulls out of the driveway. I wait until he's out of sight to head inside.

I unlock the front door and walk into the apartment that Enzo had rented. He had told me that he was going to be gone for most of the day and not to expect him back until after dinner. I didn't know exactly what he was going to do but he did say that it had to do with our revenge plan.

I throw my jacket down on the couch and go to the kitchen. I remind myself to thank Enzo for stocking the fridge with blood bags as I grab one. I tear the cap off and take a much-needed drink.

The sound of footsteps reaches my ears suddenly. I can tell they're coming from the living room right behind me. I spin on my heels to come face to face with none other than Doctor Maxfield.

"Oh. It's just you." I sigh and take another drink from the blood bag. "What's up, Doc?"

He seems to ignore my question completely. "Do you know what I've been doing the past few days?"

I pretend to search for a guess before shrugging. "Were you trying to find a girl who could look past your psychotic ways? Because if you were, you're not going to have much luck."

"I've been looking for you and 12144." The doctor corrects quickly.

"His name is Enzo, in case you haven't already forgotten." I grit my teeth.

"Both of you are murderous monsters. You don't deserve names and you certainly don't deserve the right to just walk around in this society and kill whoever you like."

"How many times did you rehearse that in front of a mirror?"

I hate the fact that after all these years, his opinion of us hasn't budged an inch. He acts like we've taken as many lives as Hitler.

"You need to come back with me now." The Dr. waves for me towards him.

I scoff quietly. "Like hell I do."

"Augustine had three vampires less than a week ago and now, we have none."

"And that's my problem because…"

"It isn't. It's mine. That's why I'm here. I need you to come with me."

"I'm not just going to go back to being your test subject. Those days are over for me." I put down the blood bag and get ready to put up a fight. I know that Dr. Maxfield's not just going to leave without me.

"We'll see." Dr. Maxfield raises the gun out in front of him, the muzzle pointed at my chest. He doesn't hesitate to fire.

I catch the vervain dart an inch before it hits me.

"Sorry, but it's not going to be that easy this time." I throw it onto the kitchen floor and my lips turn up into a smile.

"Do you remember the day we met?" I believe this to be the most random question he's ever asked me.

"Like it was yesterday."

_The sound of the door opening caused me to roll onto my stomach and push myself up onto my knees. It took a second for the man to come into view._

"_Who are you?" I glance at Enzo as his question settles._

"_The better question is, who are you?"_

_I took a second to glance the stranger over. I recognized that he was handsome and young. His short blonde hair was pushed up and away from his face. His facial features were strong and masculine but, with the right lighting, came off soft. His light blue eyes would make any girl swoon… except me. I knew better than to fall for another handsome blue-eyed man._

"_I'm Lorenzo and this is Lady Kenna." Enzo gave the formal introduction as he stood up._

"_Enzo." I pointed to him before moving my finger to myself. "Kenna."_

"_I don't want to know your names. I want to know your experiment numbers." The man's lips turn up into a cruel smile._

_I tried to peer through the hole in the wall that separated Enzo and I but he had his attention focused on the stranger._

"_12144" Enzo said his number quietly. The man only nodded and took a second to scribble something down on the notepad in his hand._

"_And you?" His smile widened when his eyes landed on me._

"_Go to hell." I told him so softly that I was almost afraid he didn't catch them._

"_That's not the way to talk to the person holding your life in their hands." The man's statement could have only been translated as a threat._

"_And who exactly is holding my life in their hands?" I narrowed my eyes and put all my anger behind my gaze._

"_Number first." The man dropped his eyes to his notepad and clicked his pen._

"_10000" I uttered the number before I can stop myself._

_The stranger nearly dropped his pen when he realized what he heard. He looked up at me, his eyes widening. _

"_You're the first Augustine vampire."_

_His words surprised me. I grasp that he must have been of some importance if he knew that Augustine didn't start numbering their vampires at 1._

"_Now, who are you?" I pronounced my words as clearly as I could manage. I knew that my accent threw people off at times and I didn't want this man to use it as an excuse._

"_I'm the new Doctor."_

_The word doctor had always caused a shiver to run through me. That time was no different._

_The only thing that stopped me from analyzing the situation too much was that this new Dr. was then pointing a gun at me. I had missed him draw it from his back pocket._

_Enzo understood the situation quicker than I did. "Don't. She's already had a session today. Take me instead."_

"_What did old Doctor Hessing do to you?" The replacement was quick to ask questions but not to answer them._

"_Brain surgery. Quite a messy operation I might add." I took a short breath._

"_I can see that." The doctor gestured to my head and I remembered the blood that had dried to my face. "Don't blame him though. He's almost as old as Augustine itself."_

"_Take me. I don't take so long to recover." Enzo told the doctor quickly_

_It was a flat out lie. I'm older than Enzo and that also means that I'm stronger and I heal quicker. I knew he never liked to admit it out loud but I also knew that this time he wasn't lying because he was prideful. He was lying to protect me. And as much as I appreciated it, I couldn't let him do it._

"_I don't want to do my first experiment on some second class vampire. I want to do it on the first Augustine." The doctor was taking too much pleasure in the fact that he was about to cause me an excruciating amount of pain. If his previous behavior hadn't turned me off, this had done it._

"_I find that quite offensive." Enzo tried to sound as if he was making a joke but his voice was serious._

"_It's fine, Enzo." I called out loud enough for him to hear my words clearly. I turned my attention back to the new doc with a small smile. "But I do like to know the name of the person who might be removing some vital organs."_

"_My name is Doctor Wes Maxfield." He returns my smile with a charming one. "And it is an honor to meet you, 10000."_

_The sound of the gunshot was the next thing to reach my ears. Then the darkness crept into my vision slowly, as if it were a blanket being laid over my face._

I'm brought back to the present at the sound of his laugh spreading into the kitchen.

"Then you should know that I like to play dirty, 10000." The Dr. smirks again and it takes a second to convince myself not to kill him yet.

"As much as I would love to hear the sound of your neck breaking, I think it's time for you to leave." I gesture to the door as I try to show some compassion.

"Fine. But you will return with me to Augustine one of these days."

When Dr. Maxfield turns towards the door, I'm surprised. I had wanted him to take the out I offered but didn't actually think he would. I smile to myself as I follow him into the living room.

"Good luck with that." I take one step into the living room and realize a little too late that something is off.

The sting I feel in my throat gives me an idea of what I missed before I look around. I remove the vervain dart and chuck it across the room. A stranger steps out of the hallway leading away from the living room, his smile matching Wes'.

"I told you I was bringing you home." Wes' words are slurred by the time they reach my ears but I manage to catch the last two. "Sleep tight."

Someone catches me before I hit the floor.

* * *

Enzo's POV…

I prepare for what Kenna might have to say about my late arrival as I walk into the apartment. I know she'll probably be a little angry since it's past midnight but I don't mind it when she gets frustrated.

I decide to start off with an apology. "I'm sorry, Kenna. I didn't think it would take this long."

I wait a couple seconds, expecting a witty remark to echo through the room. When Kenna doesn't respond, I drop everything in my hands onto the counter and go to her room. I give a small knock before opening her door.

I pinch my eyebrows together when I see that her bed is made. It hasn't been touched at all, let alone slept in.

I pull out my phone and dial push in Kenna's number from memory. I swear to myself as I hear her familiar ring tone echo from the next room. I find it in her jacket on the couch.

I dial again, this time a different number. Damon's.

"Hello?" His voice comes over the line clearly and I don't waste time with greetings.

"Do you know where Kenna is?" The question rolls off my tongue quickly. It takes a second for him to answer.

"Uh. No. I mean she came by this morning but left rather suddenly and I haven't seen her since. Why?" The concern in his voice is almost believable. Almost.

"She's not at home and her jacket and phone are here." I explain as I walk into the kitchen. My eyes bounce around the small area and land on something I wasn't expecting to see.

An unfinished blood bag sitting on the counter.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Damon asks, reminding me that I'm on the phone with him. I pick up the blood bag with my free hand as I put together everything in my head.

"The only reason she would leave her phone, jacket, and a half empty blood bag on the counter is if she didn't leave by choice." I know that it's a long shot but it's the only reason that comes to mind.

"You think she was kidnapped?" Damon pauses. "Kenna wouldn't let that happen."

"Vervain darts aren't that hard to come by." I put the blood bag back down on the counter and start towards the door. "There is only one person I can think of that would want to kidnap Kens."

"Augustine." Damon breathes quietly. I nod but quickly remember that he cannot see me.

"Not just Augustine. Dr. Maxfield. He's always had a weird fascination with Kenna." I reminisce for a split second as I jump into my car.

"How so?"

"She's the first Augustine vampire. Most of the doctors that worked for Augustine were fascinated with her. But Maxfield seemed to have the desire to find a way to really hurt her." I pull out of the parking lot and start down the street towards town.

"He wants to kill her." Damon guesses but I'm swift to shut it down.

"I don't think so. He knows how to kill a vampire. If that's what he wanted, he would have done it long ago."

"Then what do you think he wants to do?"

"I think he wants to break her. He wants to torture her until she can't repair herself anymore." The idea comes together as I speak. I never spent much time thinking about Dr. Maxfield but now that I had, it made a lot of sense.

"Physically? I don't think that's possible." Damon's skeptical. I know I would be too if I were him.

"No. Not physically… mentally." I finish my sentence in a whisper as if it was a secret I had sworn to keep. Maybe it was because of the fact that I was discussing something of importance with my enemy.

There's a long pause before Damon speaks again. "We have to find her."

The worry in his voice causes a pang of jealousy to run through me. Whether Kenna likes it or not, Damon does care about her. To what degree? I'm not sure.

"I know. Meet me at the doctors office." I make a turn, hoping I'm going in the right direction.

"On campus?" I can hear that Damon is doing something as he talks. Probably grabbing his keys.

"No. The other one in town." I don't really know what I should call it.

"I'll meet you there." Damon mutters and we exchange a short goodbye before hanging up.

I push down harder on the gas pedal, knowing that I don't want Kenna spending any extra time back in hell. I have to rescue her.

* * *

Damon's POV…

I don't even make it out of the house before someone spots me. When I see that it's Elena, I know I'm in for a fight.

"Where are you going?" Elena questions as she takes a few careful steps towards me.

I decide to skip past the part where I try to lie and she sees right through me.

"Kenna was taken by Dr. Maxfield and I'm going to go rescue her." I explain as quickly as I can. I know I'm already running late and Enzo shouldn't have to face Wes on his own.

"I'm going with you." Elena squares her shoulders.

I have to admit that her statement surprises me. "What?"

"I may not completely believe her about the whole bygones thing but even I don't want her to have to go through another day as an Augustine vampire experiment. I was only there for a day. I can't imagine what it would be like to be in there for over eighty years." Elena shudders as she finishes. I purse my lips into a thin line, not wanting to think about how big of a part I played in this whole thing.

I just want to find a way to make it up to Enzo and Kenna. And I'll do anything to make sure it happens.

"Let's go then. We don't have much time before Wes opens her up again. He might have already gotten a head start." I reach for the doorknob again and Elena starts towards me.

"Where are you two going?" Stefan's voice cuts through the silence like a knife through butter.

"Long story short: Kenna's back in the hands of Augustine. We're going to go get her." I give the shortest account I can manage. Time is off the essence.

Stefan doesn't ask a single question, he doesn't even hesitate. "I'm going too."

"Me too." I already know who the third voice belongs to. Jeremy's standing a few feet behind Stefan in the living room, his arms crossed over his chest. The kid had only met Kenna a couple days prior but they seemed to hit it off. I could tell they were going to be friends.

On any other day, I would have argued for him to stay put. This situation is different though. I swing open the door and wave everyone out. "Come on then."

As I watch everyone pile into my car, I realize that I'm not the only actually worried about Kenna's well being.

At least I know there is no question that we're getting her out of there tonight.

* * *

Kenna's POV…

The straps aren't any looser. The lights aren't any darker. The fear hasn't faded.

I had escaped. I had left this place and I thought I was never going to have to come back.

I guess not everyone gets what they want.

"You still with me, 10000?" The question is as useless as it sounds. Dr. Maxfield reenters the room.

"No. I'm off skiing in Switzerland." I don't bother trying to charm my way out. I know it would be useless.

"I heard it's beautiful this time of year." Dr. Maxfield mutters under his breath. I can tell that he's doing something. Probably prepping for the experiment he's been bragging about for most of the day.

"From what I remember, it is." I squirm under my cuffs latched over my arms and legs. The steel seems heavier this time making me believe that Augustine must have upgraded their bindings.

"You've been?" There is no curiosity in his voice. He's too preoccupied with something to care. He's just carrying on the conversation for my sake. I don't need the pity though. I need to break free.

"I've been to every continent at least three times and I've visited at least 90 different countries." I brag proudly. If whatever the Dr. is working on is all that he's made it seem, I might not have another chance to boast about my travels.

"That's… interesting." He pauses and I hear metal clink against each other. Not a good sign. "I'm sure you've killed plenty of foreigners while overseas."

"Actually, I tried to keep my kill number to a minimum."

Dr. Maxfield actually glances over his shoulder. His interest is peaked. "How many do you have so far?"

"That's one of those things that you'd have to torture out of me." I pause as my eyes skim the ceiling. "But I'm guessing that isn't too far off."

Another clink of metal is followed by an elongated silence. "Don't worry. I'm sure after all this time, you've gotten used to the pain."

"I don't know. How about you try it and then tell me how it goes?" I work up the courage to glance at the Dr.

His back is turned to me but I catch his shoulders lift and fall with a small laugh. "I have been dying to figure out how you've managed all these years. I mean, I know that Enzo was leaning on you but who were you leaning on? Who were you trying to survive this for?"

"Do you seriously have nothing better to do?"

No answer.

"I gotta tell you that this is quite troubling, if I'm to be honest. You're a middle-aged man who teaches biology during the day and tortures vampires at night. I don't think those are what girls mean when they say they like guys with cool hobbies." I squirm again under the metal.

"What about you? You've been alive for what… a couple hundred years and when my ancestor found you, you were alone." Dr. Maxfield talks with a confidence that I wish I could slap out of him.

"Alone, yes. But it's not like I haven't fallen in love before." The sentence rolls off my tongue and immediately I wish I could take it back. Or press the mute button on the Dr.

"So, monsters can love." He sighs, no extra emotion creeping into his voice. "Who knew."

If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that Wes had just found out about vampires. He was acting like a new believer and it was starting to annoy the hell out of me. But what could I do about it?

"I was engaged to a prince once upon a time."

"It's hard to believe that a prince would want to marry a blood sucking monster."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." I like to believe that his mother raised him better than this but when I try to picture it, all I see is him being raised by the devil himself.

"What country was this prince going to inherit exactly?"

"The Netherlands." I answer with ease. It isn't a lie.

"And how come you never became queen?" The question is another unemotional dig.

"An old friend popped back into my life."

I hate it. I don't know why I keep sharing my life with this first class scumbag. Maybe it's the fact that besides Damon and Enzo, I haven't really shared my life with anyone. That is something I do regret now. I never spent too much time trying to build relationships with people. I always thought it wouldn't be worth it in the end because everyone would die except me. Now, I wish more people had at least heard about my feats and adventures. That way someone could carry them on. And after living for more than 7 centuries, I had a lot of interesting things to say.

I just keep telling myself that I might as well try to impress one last person before I kick the bucket. Even if its only the psychotic Dr. Maxfield.

"An old friend? That's interesting." By the sound of it, watching grass grow could be more interesting than my story.

"He was a really old friend. Like really, really old." I try to lead on to the truth without actually saying it aloud.

"A vampire. That's… predictable." Clink of metal. Silence.

"He wasn't just a friend." I mutter under my breath.

"Yeah. I got that."

His tone is the thing that brings out my next comment. "You suck at getting a girlfriend. You suck at keeping vampires locked up. Is there anything you're good at?"

"Torturing vampires."

I can hear the smile from where I'm laying on my gurney. He's enjoying himself and I'm not. All I can ask myself is how I can change that.

"You know that eventually my friends are going to come for me. They're going to rescue me and probably kill you."

"I'd like to see them try after getting hit with this." Dr. Maxfield turns around finally. My eyes land on the small item in his hand.

"Vervain?" I pinch my eyebrows together.

"Werewolf venom." Dr. Whitmore corrects quickly. His eyes drop to the vial and a smile spreads across his face. "It pays to have allies of every specie."

I scoff aloud, not afraid if he heard me. "You know a werewolf? And he's your ally? That's hard to believe."

"She's actually an old friend from college. I've been holding her little secret for years. She owes me and she knows it." The Dr. spins back around to his little table.

"What are you going to do with that?" I pull at the cuffs around my arms as I try to get a better look at what he's been working on.

"Well, I only have one little vial so I'm going to have to use it wisely." Dr. Maxfield waves it in the air for me to see before placing it out of sight.

Now, I don't want anyone to come looking for me. Werewolf venom is deadly and last time I checked, there were no Original vampires in the area.

* * *

Stefan's POV…

We got to Elena's family building rather quickly but when I see Enzo leaning against his car, arms crossed over his chest, his gaze fixed into a scowl, I know we're late.

"What took you so long and what is with the posse of kids?" Enzo questions as Damon steps out of the car and everyone else unloads.

"They're here to help and I know that we could use all the help we can get since we don't know what we're going up against this time." Damon tries to point out the reason in his plan. "He might have a little army of vampire fighting body guards down there."

"Or it could be one cocky doctor who thinks he can take on the world with his bare hands." Enzo finishes the thought for himself.

"What's the plan exactly? To rescue Kenna, I mean." Elena joins us with Jeremy walking beside her.

"We're going to barge through that door, subdue the doctor, and free Kenna. Easy as 1, 2, 3." Enzo answers quickly. I realize that he must have thought of the plan a while ago. It was so rehearsed.

"And what if there are a bunch of body guards?" Jeremy's the one to ask the question this time.

"We kill them. I'm not going to let Kenna spend one more night in this place." Enzo says as he glances over his shoulder at the building behind him.

"That's something we can all agree on, I think." I finally speak up after finding the right words.

"Then lets go." Jeremy seems excited for this rescue mission. I'm not sure if it's because of Kenna or the fact that he'll be able to use his hunter skills again.

I for one, just want to get Kenna out of there. Spending eighty years being tortured must have been more than enough.

* * *

Damon's POV…

"Did you guys bring any weapons?" The question comes from the back of the group. Jeremy.

"Why would we need weapons when we have fangs?" Enzo doesn't bother turning away from the building. I nod subtly, agreeing with him completely. We don't need weapons because we are one.

"Just be ready to put up a real fight." Stefan adds as Enzo wraps his hand around the doorknob.

"Jer, maybe you should stay out here." Elena suggests quietly. I know she's just trying to protect her brother, but he might actually be of some use.

"No. We're all going down there. We might need all the help we can get." Enzo shakes his head. It's as if he read my mind.

"Okay. Everybody ready?" I ask as Enzo opens the door slowly. No one responds so I take that as a silent yes.

Enzo leads the way to the basement.

* * *

Kenna's POV…

"So, are you going to kill me? Cause if so, I think I should at least be able to make one last phone call." I keep my eyes on the ceiling as I speak. I can't stand to look at Dr. Maxfield's smirking face.

There's a clink of metal then a short pause.

"Possibly… possibly not. I wont really know until the day after next."

"Two days?" The question rolls off my tongue a second after he speaks. "I think I have a right to know what kind of operation or experiment you're planning." I turn my head so my cheek is resting against the leather of the gurney.

"I think I've already told you what I think you deserve. Not a thing." The doctor hums loudly as if he's boasting.

"Well, I sure as hell don't deserve to be locked up like a dog." I wiggle my hands for a second under the tight bindings.

"You're a monster and you deser…" He starts, his back still turned to me.

"…Deserve to die. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it about a million times." I purse my lips into a thin line.

A loud sigh echoes through the room and I have no doubt it came from Dr. Maxfield.

"Finally. Now, you can stop your incessant chatter." He spins on his heels, the evil smirk returning to his lips. "This will put you right to sleep."

My eyes flicker to the vial in his hand. The clear liquid within could only be one thing. Vervain.

"Come on. I thought you liked my incessant chatter." I pout innocently.

"You thought wrong." Dr. Wes takes two long steps to gurney and taps the vial twice. "Don't worry, this will feel like nothing compared to what I have planned."

"This is a great pep talk and everything but I think you should try a different profession. Like maybe botany. That way you can still have the chance to kill things." The suggestion sounded better in my head but at this point I know that the only thing I can do is stall and hope for a miracle.

"If there was going to be one thing I missed about you, it would be your sly remarks." The doctor admits quietly. Maybe he was hoping I wouldn't hear him.

I sigh and force a small smile. "Flattery does get you everywhere in life."

"Enough talking. It's time for you to take a nap." His lips turn up into another smile and I can't help but cringe.

"I'm just letting you know that usually kids take naps at twelve in afternoon… not midnight."

"Well, tell me how it works out for you." The doctor mutters as he raises the shot again. He places a hand over my arm, probably to keep me from moving while he injects me.

"You really can't take a hint, can you?" I give a short laugh but he doesn't return it.

"Good night, 10000."

I watch as he lowers the needle to my arm and I pray for a miracle.

* * *

Enzo's POV…

The stairs creak as I take the first step slowly. It isn't a loud noise, but it is audible.

"Quiet." Someone whispers. There isn't much I can do to accommodate that command so I take another step.

The creak is louder this time causing me to swear silently. I bite my lip as I stare at the third step. I can tell it's going to be a repetitive thing, the creak.

I sigh quietly before turning around to face Damon. I tell him, through hand motions that I'm going to speed down into the basement. He nods, signaling his concurrence.

I go first, pushing off my step. A second later, I'm in the basement.

I'm also face to face with ten large men.

Damon, Stefan, and Elena enter right behind me and by the looks on their faces, they weren't expecting gaurds either. The last rescuer, Jeffery or whatever his name is, runs down the steps at human speed.

"Let me guess. You are here to see the pretty little vampire that's about to be made into minced meat." The tallest guard laughs lightly.

"You guessed it." I shrug, a small smile on my lips.

I don't care who these guys think they are. All that matters is that they're trying to stop me from getting Kenna out of here.

But they wont be for much longer.

I jump at the biggest guard without much thought, my fist making contact with his nose.

Let the battle begin.

* * *

Kenna's POV…

The loud thud that vibrates the room is hard to ignore. Wes draws his attention away from my arm and looks at the door behind him. There's another loud noise. I think it was supposed to be a scream.

"Wait here." Dr. Maxfield glances at me before walking towards the door. He places the syringe on his operating table, causing me to sigh from relief.

"Yeah. I'm not really going anywhere anytime soon." I somehow manage to shrug.

I watch as Wes opens the door a bit. He hesitates but peeks his head through the crack.

When he brings his head back into the room and shuts the door quickly, I can tell that this is good news for me.

"What's up, Doc?" I smile when he doesn't respond right away. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You're friends are here." He doesn't look at me as he goes to his table of torture tools. He rearranges a few things before returning to the door. I can see that he's holding something to his chest; I just can't see what it is.

"Told you they'd come."

He leaves before I can say anything else.

I have to really focus on the noises coming from the next room. I already know they're fighting someone or several someones. What I don't know is whether or not they are winning.

It takes at least two minutes for the door to open again. When Jeremy comes stumbling into the room, I'm happy but also a little defeated. I know that he wont be able to free me from the gurney without a little supernatural help.

"Hey." He smiles as he staggers over to me. I realize he must be hurt when I see that he has a hand is wrapped over his stomach.

"What happened?" I gesture to his stomach and he straightens his back immediately.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

I can tell he's not really fine but I don't have the time to argue with him. It also seems like he's a little busy as well, trying to figure out how he's going to break me out.

"It's enforced steel. I don't think that you're going to be able to…" I start to tell baby Gilbert. He ignores me completely though.

He grabs onto the steel cuffs and yanks them up with a quick jerk.

I do a double take when they break.

"What the…?" I pinch my eyebrows together.

"It's a long story. But right now, you need to get out of here." Jeremy gestures to the door behind him. I nod as I slip off the gurney. My bare feet land on the concrete floor and I start out of the room.

I glance over my shoulder when I realize that Jeremy isn't following.

I rush to his side once I spot him lying on the floor. He's in a half sitting position, leaning on his elbows for support.

"Here." I raise my wrist to my lips and bite into it quickly before pushing my wound to his mouth. He drinks from me reluctantly for only a second before knocking my hand away.

"Go. They need help." Jeremy mutters as the excess blood runs down his chin. I hesitate but the look in his eye tells me that I shouldn't waste any more time.

I run into the attached room, preparing for the worst.

And that's exactly what I get.

* * *

Enzo's POV…

I kick the door open lightly and walk into the apartment. I go straight to the couch and place Kenna down slowly.

She groans as I pull a pillow under her head.

"How are you feeling?" The question seems useless now. I know how she's feeling. Sick.

"Fine." Kenna answers with a small smile. But a second later, she flinches noticeably.

"Let me see it." I gesture to her stomach and reach to pull up her shirt.

She knocks my hand away with a short scoff. "I said I was fine."

"You got hit with a werewolf venom dart. You're not okay. You're…" I don't want to say it but I have to. We both have to come to the realization of what is happening. "You're dying... because you jumped in front of me to protect me."

"Enzo…" The whisper barely reaches my ears.

"Let me see it." I repeat it but with force behind it.

She sighs quietly before lifting her shirt up to just above the wound.

I hold in a gasp as I see the effect of werewolf venom for the first time.

"I'm fine." Kenna assures me again.

"For now. But the venom is going to spread pretty quick." I pause as I pull down her shirt. I can't look at the rotting skin for too long. "We don't have too much time."

"That's why we have to act quicker then."

"You said that the only way to cure a…" I start quickly, hoping that maybe she had a plan b.

"I'm not talking about that." Kenna groans as she pushes herself up onto her elbows. "I'm talking about Damon."

"What about Damon?" I narrow my eyes, hoping for the opposite of what I think she's going to say.

"I'm dying and I have to make sure he dies before I do." Kenna shrugs as if it's no big deal.

I can't believe that as she is lying on her death bed, she's still sticking to her guns.

"Kenna, you're dying." I tell her slowly. "You're not going to be able to kill Damon, a perfectly healthy vampire."

"Yes I am. Because you're going to help me." She looks convinced that what she's saying is true.

"No." I shake my head and stand from the couch.

"Don't you want to get revenge? Don't you want him to pay for what he did?"

"Of course but not now. I want you to enjoy your…"

"I have werewolf venom pulsing through me as we speak. My death is going to be gruesomely painful, Enzo. There's no changing that. I just want Damon to suffer before I kick the bucket."

"And when exactly do you want to do this?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Today."

**There it is. There is only one chapter left. And I can assure everyone that there will be twists and turns to come. It helps to know what everyone's opinion is of the story and don't be afraid to give an idea or suggestion. I love hearing them. So please favorite/follow/review.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
